Frases Típicas de las Madres
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: Madres, ¿Qué haríamos sin ellas? Con todas las cosas que todos cometemos siempre recibimos un sermón de ellas o incluso hasta nos dan con la chancla cuando no entendemos a la primera que nos llama la atención. Es por eso que en este libro se hará una recopilación sobre las dichas frases de las madres mexicanas a la versión Miraculous Ladybug.
1. FRASE 1

**FRASE #1. ¿Y a quién le pediste permiso, acaso te mandas sola, o qué?**

La Sra. Le Chien se encontraba lavando los trastes mientras escuchaba y cantaba unas cuantas canciones del cantante puertorriqueño Chayanne. Mientras que ella se daba el lujo soñando que bailaba con el guapo cantante, Kim se estaba preparando para una salida de chicos que él y sus amigos habían estado planeando toda esa tarde de escuela.

El chico atleta ya se veía compitiendo junto con sus amigos quien era el mejor de todos por hacer tantas competencias que él había estado ideando desde camino a casa, y claro, también incluyendo a Max quien era el encargo de ayudarlo en cada reto que él Le Chien le había dado.

Ahora sí, Kim ya estaba listo para una tarde de parranda con sus amigos. Pero. Lo que el atleta no tenía presenciado en ese momento es que él tenía un obstáculo que sería imposible de ganar.

Y ese obstáculo era.

 **SU MADRE.**

Kim salió de su habitación en puntillas mientras que la música que se escuchaba por la radio producía a todo lo que da las canciones de Chayanne, el atleta bajo las escaleras hasta bajar al primer piso de su casa, la puerta de salida estaba a pocos centímetros de él, sólo tenía que cruzar lo que era entre la sala-comedor y la cocina, que por supuesto aún se encontraba la Sra. Le Chien lavando los trastes. Kim sabía muy bien que ese sería un gran reto pero también una muerte súbita.

Kim contó hasta tres mientras caminaba silenciosamente hasta la puerta, el sudor no tardo en resbalar de su frente mientras que su mente producía aquella música típica de "Misión Imposible" dándole así un toque lleno de adrenalina. Ya estaba a punto de llegar. Sólo cinco pasos más y llegaría al fin a la salida victorioso. Apenas cuando su mano tocó la perilla, la voz de su madre alcanzo a escuchar.

– ¿A dónde vas?

Ese "¿A dónde vas?" le hizo erizar la piel al atleta. Pero aun así se decidió en contestarle como si tuviera su futuro bien asegurado.

– Voy a salir con mis amigos mamá.

– **¿Y con el permiso de quién?** – preguntó nuevamente la Sra. Le Chien mientras se volteaba a ver a su hijo con las manos en la cintura.

– Mamá…

– "Mamá" nada. **¿Acaso te mandas solo o qué?**

– No pero…

– Pero nada. Te vas derechito a tu recamara y te me pones a estudiar Kim Le Chien que tu calificaciones son tan pobres como los de tu tío Gustav. – comenzó a sermonearlo la madre.

– Pero ya tenía planes con mis amigos. – dijo Kim quien trato de convencerla con esa "brillante" idea pero de nada de sirvió.

– Kim no me hagas con quitarte el internet o peor aún que te castigue por todo el semestre escolar. – amenazó la madre a su hijo, quien por cierto este palideció del espanto.

– ¡No te atreverías!

– Sí me atrevo. Y te me vas hiendo a tu habitación pero ya. – siseó la guerrera mujer mientras le tronaba los dedos a su hijo.

Y así damas y caballeros el reto de Kim fue un total fracaso así como todos sus planes de salida con sus amigos se fueron al drenaje.

Y fue en ese momento en que Kim supo que nada ni nadie le ganaba a las madres.


	2. FRASE 2

**FRASE #2. ¿Y si lo encuentro qué te hago?**

 **Admitamoslo a todas nos ha pasado.**

Alya se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para ir a la escuela, el reloj marcaba las 7:00 de la mañana, checó el estado del clima de su celular para saber cuántos grados estaría esa mañana, al ver que la sensación era de 9C° bajo cero la chica tendría que estar bien abrigada para no pescar un refriado. La bloguera se cambió sus pijamas por su ropa casual de invierno, cuando ya se encontraba vestida abrió las puertas de su armario para buscar su abrigo de invierno; busco y busco entre la ropa pero no había rastros de aquel abrigo.

– Qué raro. – se dijo para sí misma la chica. – Estoy segura de que lo había visto por aquí.

La chica siguió buscando en aquel armario su abrigo pero jamás lo encontró hasta se limitó en sacar toda la ropa que había dentro de aquel mueble pero no había resultados. Alya frunció el ceño a la vez que hizo una mueca de disgusto, entre refunfuños molestos colgó nuevamente su ropa y cerró las puertas de su armario.

– Alya el desayuno está listo. – dijo su madre desde la cocina.

– Ya voy mamá. – dijo ella.

Una vez que la bloguera salió de su habitación se dirigió hacia el comedor donde la esperaba un delicioso y nutritivo desayuno. Se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comer.

La Sra. Cesaire al ver que su hija ya se encontraba sentada comiendo su desayuno notó que su primogénita no traía consigo una chamarra o abrigo.

– ¿Dónde está tu abrigo Alya? Estamos a 9C° bajo cero. – preguntó la mujer.

– No lo encontré. – confesó Alya antes de llevarse otro bocado de su desayuno a la boca.

– Esta colgado en el armario. – volvió a decir su madre.

– No está en el armario. Busque en ese lugar y no está.

– Alya, yo vi tu abrigo colgado en el armario no me digas que no está.

– Mamá si te digo que el abrigo no está es porque no está.

La Sra. Cesaire frunció un poco el ceño ante la terquedad de su hija. Siempre era lo mismo con ella o con sus gemelas.

– El problema aquí Alya es que no buscas bien. – se limitó a decir la mujer.

– Mamá saque toda mi ropa del armario y no encontré el dicho trapo. – alzó un poco la voz la bloguera. Lo cual esto hizo enfadar a su mamá.

– No me alces la voz Alya y controla bien tu lengua.

– Bien entonces no me digas más eso "que no busco bien las cosas". – se enfrentó ella a su progenitora.

– **¿Y si lo encuentro qué te hago Alya?**

Alya sabía que esas palabras sería su sentencia pero aun así se limitó en contradecir a su madre.

– Haz lo que quieras, total. No lo vas a encontrar. – la desafío.

La Sra. Cesaire miró a su hija fruncidamente y con un claro mensaje que decía "síguele y vas a ver".

– **Ni que el abrigo tuviera pies o vida propia** , Alya.

– Bien. Te voy a demostrar que ese abrigo no está ahí.

Y así madre e hija se fueron a la habitación. Una vez dentro Alya abrió las puertas de su armario mientras le decía a su madre.

– ¿Ves? No hay nada.

– Siempre tengo que resolver tus cosas Alya. – comentó la madre mientras buscaba entre la ropa el abrigo de su hija. – A ver, ¿Y qué es esto?

Alya se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos a la vez que mostraba una expresión de incredulidad y miedo cuando vio que su madre tenía entre sus manos aquel abrigo café.

– Pero. Pero. Pero yo… juro que eso no estaba ahí. – balbuceó anonadada la bloguera.

– La cosa aquí Alya es que no buscas bien. – reprochó la madre.

– ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? – exclamó la chica.

– Deja de decir tonterías y vamos que se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela y yo en el trabajo Alya. – dijo la Sra. Cesaire entregándole en mano a su hija el abrigo.

Alya se quedó mirando por unos segundos la dichosa prenda aun sin saber en cómo ésta había aparecido de la nada dentro de su armario.

¿Brujería o distracción?

Alya jamás sabría la respuesta ni mucho menos en cómo las madres tendrían esa suerte de buscar sin ningún problema las cosas que sus hijos no logran encontrar.


	3. FRASE 3

**FRASE #3. ¡Porque soy tu madre!**

Plagg Noir siempre hacia de las suyas, fastidiar a todo el mundo era como si de eso "viviera", no cabía duda alguna de que sus compañeros y, en especial, sus amigos le llamaran "el chico problema". Pero. También tenía otro nombre aparte de ese, y eso era "el chico de la mala suerte" que así se autonombraba.

Se estarán preguntando en este momento, ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con el título?

Pues enseguida lo sabrán.

La madre de Plagg era una mujer, si se podría decir, "estricta" y más aún cuando se trataba de la limpieza. La Sra. Noir al ser una persona estricta también tenía sus reglas, y la regla de oro es: tener toda la casa limpia. Y no, no era de esas personas con problemas de limpieza compulsiva es solamente que le gusta ser organizada y limpia.

Esa mañana de un sábado cualquiera la Sra. Noir iba a recibir visitas de la familia de su marido, cosa que a que ella siempre le sacaba de sus casillas en especial por parte de las hermanas mayores de su esposo; ya que para la madre de Plagg a sus cuñadas las consideraban como unas arpías-chismosas-hipócritas. En fin no entremos en esos detalles familiares, la Sra. Noir se encontraba limpiando a todo lo que da su casa para recibir tan siquiera una buena crítica por parte de sus cuñadas; cuando había finalizado de terminar la mayor parte de su casa se había dirigido a la habitación de su hijo. Y ese era el peor de los casos de limpieza que una madre pudiera ver y recibir.

Que la habitación de tu unigénito este peor como el chiquero.

Plagg se encontraba de su chiquero, digo habitación, escuchando a todo lo que da su música en su reproductor iPod generación 5 cuando de pronto escuchó la puerta de su recama abriéndose y, a su vez, la voz de su mamá.

– Plagg **recoge tu habitación.** – así de golpe le dijo su mamá como otras infinidades de veces.

– ¿Para qué o qué? – preguntó él confundido.

– No me contradigas y **haz lo que te digo.** – dijo de una manera muy alterada la Sra. Noir.

– Momentito, momentito. ¿Por qué tengo que recoger mi habitación?

Su madre frunció ligeramente el ceño y le dijo.

– La familia de tu padre vendrá a visitarnos, y quiero que esté limpio esta habitación antes de que ellos lleguen.

– Vaya no sabía que la reunión familiar sería en mi habitación. – dijo con sarcasmo el adolescente haciendo enojar a su madre.

– No te hagas el chistoso Plagg y haz lo que te pido.

– Ya mamá te tomas las cosas muy enserio. Además para qué quieres que recoja mi recamara si como quiera se va a volver a ensuciar.

– No me importa lo que digas solo hazlo.

– ¡Ay mamá! ¿Por qué?

– **¡Porque soy tu madre!** ¡Y si no lo haces Plagg no se sabes cómo te va a ir! ¡Si encuentro que tu habitación no está recogida antes de que tus tías y tus abuelos lleguen te juro que te castigo por un año sin internet, sin salidas, sin teléfono, y sin nada!

Plagg sintió todo los vellos de su cuerpo erizarse al igual que su cabello cuando recibió aquella amenazadora mirada de su progenitora.


	4. FRASE 4

**FRASE #4. Ya te dije que no es "no"**

Luka junto a su hermana Juleka se encontraban preparándose para salir al cine al ver el pre-estreno de "Pantera Negra", ambos hermanos habían reservado sus boletos desde el primer momento en que se dio la noticia de esta película sin impórtales que el horario de la función para ver la nueva película de Marvel sería a la medianoche (12:00 a.m.). Los hermanos Couffine ya se estaban imaginando a sus amigos con una cara de envidia cuando les contaría que ellos serían los primeros en verla. Pero. Había algo o mejor dicho ALGUIEN quien se pondría en su camino.

Y esa persona era…

 **SU MADRE.**

Ambos hermanos sabían que su padre si les daría la autorización de que fuera al cine hasta muy tarde, y más si era un viernes por la noche. Pero lamentablemente su padre estaba fuera de la ciudad por cosas de negocios, eso quería decir que tendrían que convencer a su madre de que les diera el permiso de salir esa noche a ver el estreno de "Pantera Negra". Ya que digamos que la Sra. Couffine era una mujer difícil de convencer y aún más cuando se trataba de salidas de medianoche.

Es por esa razón que entre Luka y Juleka decidieron en hacer una lista de 3 intentos para convencer así a su madre de que les dejará ir al cine de medianoche.

 **INTENTO #1.**

La Sra. Couffine se encontraba leyendo "Perfume: Historia de un asesino" en la sala de estar, su semblante estaba tan relajado y su mente tan concentrada en la lectura que no se había dado cuenta de las fechorías que le harían sus hijos por convencerla de ir al cine hasta muy tarde.

– Anda Luka ve. – siseó Juleka mientras empujaba a su hermano para que saliera de su escondite.

– ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? Fue tu idea. – reprochó él a su hermana.

– Si lo haces te daré mi domingo.

– Por eso digo, ya voy, ya voy. – Luka dio una enorme bocanada de aire, inflando su pecho y deseando que la suerte estuviera esta vez de su lado. – Aquí voy.

El pelinegro se dirigió hasta su madre mientras que él se recargo en el respaldo del sofá donde se encontraba sentada ella.

– Hola mamá.

– Hola Luka.

– ¿Qué estás leyendo? – preguntó mientras apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de su progenitora.

– Perfume: la historia de un asesino. – replicó la madre muy tranquila sin quitar su vista del libro.

– Oye mamá.

– Mande.

– ¿Me dejas ir al cine esta noche? – preguntó él.

– No. – replicó la Sra. Couffine secamente.

– ¿Por qué no? – volvió a preguntar el chico.

– Mañana iremos a tu tía. – respondió la mujer.

 **MISIÓN FALLIDA.**

 **INTENTO #2.**

Ahora era el turno de Juleka de convencer a su madre, sólo le pedía a los dioses que su madre cambiará de parecer pero con ella.

– Hola mami.

– Juleka.

– Oye mamá, mis amigas me invitaron al cine esta noche así que podrías… – antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más la voz de su madre la interrumpió.

– No.

– Pero mamá.

– Juleka al igual que se lo dije a tu hermano no vas a ir tu tampoco al cine, mañana tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano para visitar a tu tía. – sentenció la Sra. Couffine.

– Argh… – bufó la chica mientras salía de la sala.

 **MISIÓN FALLIDA.**

Dicen que la 3 es la vencida es por esa razón que ambos hermanos decidieron unir sus fuerzas para así poder convencer a su madre de que les diera su autorización.

 **INTENTO FINAL #3.**

Aunque la Sra. Couffine aún mantenía su vista en su lectura podía sentir la presencia de sus dos retoños, quienes se encontraban justamente enfrente de ella. La mujer soltó un suspiro ya algo cansado. Colocó el separador de libros con la imagen de Christian Grey semidesnudo en la página donde se quedó para así cerrar el libro. Tal como lo había supuesto. Sus hijos se encontraban frente a ella con una determinación inquebrantable.

– Mamá antes de que nos digas algo sobre ir a visitar a nuestra tía hay algo que queremos decirte. – comentó con determinación Luka.

– Dime Luka. – dijo tranquilamente su madre sin quitar su vista de sus hijos.

Fue en ese momento cuando la vista de la mujer se dilato de la sorpresa a su vez que su semblante cambio cuando vio a sus dos hijos ponerse de rodillas y suplicando.

– ¡Por favor mamá déjanos ir al cine! – ambos hermanos pusieron al extremo sus carita de perrito abandonado, sabían que esa técnica nunca les fallaba; si su padre tenía debilidad por esas caritas como no lo haría su madre.

– Juleka, Luka. – la madre nombró a sus retoños mientras los miraba fijamente. Abrió su boca y dejó salir aquellas ansiadas palabras que Luka y Juleka esperaban con tanta emoción. – No irán.

Esas esperanzas se destruyeron por completo.

– ¡¿Por qué no?! – gritaron al unísono los dos.

– Mamá es injusto. – se molestó Luka.

– Déjanos ir por favor. – replicó Juleka.

– **Ya les dije que no y es "no".** – sentenció la Sra. Couffine, pero lo siguiente que dijo había dejado palidos a los dos hermanos. – Además sé que ustedes dos van a ir ver esa nueva película de Chat Noir y la única función de su pre-estreno es en la medianoche.

– ¿Cómo lo…?

– ¿Lo sé? Todos han estado hablando y esperado esa nueva película de Chat Noir desde hace tiempo.

– Es "Pantera Negra" mamá, no Chat Noir.

– ¿Y? Es una persona que usa un disfraz de gato negro y es un superhéroe, al igual que Chat Noir.

– Sí pero la única diferencia es que la persona que le hace de Pantera Negra es un actor, y Chat Noir es…

– Bueno ya, total no van a ir. Y punto final. Ah, sí me entero de que ustedes dos se van a escondidas a ver esa película no saben cómo les va a ir.

 **MISION FINAL FALLIDA.**

Y así la batalla entre los hermanos Couffine y su madre se vio perdida. Luka y Juleka lloraron al haber perdido la oportunidad de ver la película de "Pantera Negra" mientras que su madre ahora se encontraba leyendo el tercer libro de la saga de 50 Sombras de Grey.


	5. FRASE 5

**FRASE #5: Nada másque te agarre y te voy a dar a chanclazos**

Nino estaba en problemas, en graves y serios problemas.

En sus manos tenía la perdición, el fin de su vida, el terror de todo estudiante, la maldición de todos los tiempos, la…

 **LA BOLETA DE CALIFICACIONES.**

El moreno no dejaba de observar aquella hoja de papel que mostraba aquellos números junto a los nombres de las materias; pero había algo que dejaba al pobre chico DJ tan pálido y con una expresión de aquella pintura d "EL GRITO". Su mirada sólo se enfocaba en ciertas materias que serían su eterna condena.

Nino Lahiffe había reprobado tres materias con las calificaciones más bajas que ningún alumno nunca quisiera tener en su vida ni en la próxima.

 **HISTORIA: 5**

 **GEOGRAFÍA: 4**

 **QUÍMICA: 3**

El Lahiffe había soltado un quejido de frustración y miedo.

Lo que más temía en todo el mundo no era con reprobar las materias, esas la podría reponer en el siguiente parcial, pero aquello a lo que el moreno temía era mucho peor, más peor que Hawkmoth, y eso era: SU MADRE.

Así es, esa es la peor pesadilla de todo adolescente.

Aun no se sabe a con cierta ciencia en porqué las madres se vuelven tan temidas cuando ellas ven las boletas de calificaciones.

Nino tenía que hacer algo pronto con esa boleta si quería salir vivo de su próxima muerte. Y aún más porque… tendría que tener firmada la maldita hoja.

Oh, si tan sólo su padre estuviera en este momento en casa así no tendría problema con que él le firmará la boleta como otras veces que lo hacía cuando reprobaba unas cuantas materias de su escuela. Pero no. Tenía que estar fuera de la ciudad a cuidar de su madre, es decir de su abuela, ya que había caído enferma y por su puesto como sus tío y su progenitor son muy unidos a ella quisieron ayudarla en todo lo que necesitará.

– Estoy muerto. – sollozó el pobre DJ.

Pero aun así no debía mostrar debilidad, tenía que planear algo y rápido.

Fue en ese momento que se le encendió el foco mientras que una sonrisa del gato Cheshire decoró su rostro.

– Ya sé lo que haré. Soy un genio. – se dijo asimismo, mientras comenzaba a escribir en una hoja blanca la firma de su padre.

Así es damas y caballeros. Niño Lahiffe falsificaría la firma de su progenitor para salvarse el pellejo.

(Admitámoslo todos lo hemos querido hacer cuando hemos reprobado más de una materia)

Después de varios minutos de estar practicando y practicando la firma de su padre, por fin el moreno tuvo buenos resultados. Sólo faltaba firmar la boleta con la firma de su padre y listo, saldría de su infierno.

Pero lo que el moreno nunca se daría cuenta fue que debió haber hecho desde un principio era en revisar el correo.

La Sra. Lahiffe se encontraba revisando carta por carta hasta que vio el sobre de la secundaria donde asiste su hijo. La mujer comenzó a abrir el sobre hasta sacar la hoja color blanca de él. Su rostro que antes era sereno ahora se transformó en una que espantaría al mismo Hawkmoth en persona.

Sólo duro tres segundos de silencio cuando su voz resonó por toda la casa.

– ¡NINO LAHIFFE!

El moreno se estremeció en su lugar, ya estuvo a punto de firmar la boleta cuando la voz de su madre se había escuchado por toda la casa.

Sabía con perfección aquel tono de voz de su progenitora.

Estaba frito y muerto.

– NINO ABRAHAM LAHIFFE! ¡VEN ACÁ AHORA MISMO!

Si, estaba a punto de acabar su tumba.

¿Aun tendría tiempo de hacer su testamento?

El moreno ya veía toda su vida en una película de cinco segundos, su pobre corazón ya lo sentía en la garganta, comenzó a sudar frío, y finalmente su sangre se había congelado al momento de salir temeroso de su habitación y enfrentarse al diablo en persona.

Nino al bajar las escaleras jamás se imaginó lo que sus veían en ese momento.

¡AHÍ ESTABA ELLA!

¡SENTADA CON LOS BRAZOS CRUZADA Y CON AQUELLA MIRADA ASESINA Y PENETRANTE!

– Siéntate. – ordenó la Sra. Lahiffe a su unigénito.

Nino obedeció y al momento de sentarse en la primera silla que se encontró su madre lo detuvo.

– Ahí no. Aquí. – señaló ella el asiento izquierdo que se encontraba aun lado de ella.

– Me gusta más esta silla mami, se ve más cómoda. – dijo nerviosamente el moreno pero al recibir la penetrante mirada de su madre no la contradijo más, ni mucho menos cuando ella utilizó aquella voz de ultratumba.

– Te digo que te sientes aquí, Nino Abraham Lahiffe.

– _¿Ay dios mío en qué me metí?_

El menor de los Lahiffe camino temeroso como conejo a un lado de su madre, rezándoles a todas las santas que lo protegieran del mal o mejor aún que le sacaran al demonio que tenía dentro su madre.

– ¿Para qué me llamaste mamá? – apenas si podía formular la pregunta pues digamos que las miradas de las madres siempre te dan un miedo de muerte.

– Me puedes explicar. ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó la Sra. Lahiffe mientras le mostraba a su hijo la hoja de correspondencia de las calificaciones.

– _¡Ya valí!_ – gritó espantado Nino. – Es… una hoja…

– Ya sé que es una hoja. Y no te hagas el chistoso Nino Lahiffe. ¿Qué significa estas calificaciones?

– Las puedo reponer mamá.

– ¡Reponer dices! ¡Si ya van a salir de vacaciones Nino! – gritó furiosa la mujer.

– Es que mamá…

– ¡"Mamá" nada! – grito eufórica la mujer. – ¡Esta vez no te lo voy a dejar pasar Nino Abraham Lahiffe!

El moreno ya sabía a donde llegaría esto, rápidamente el chico se levantó y comenzó a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo.

GRAVE ERROR.

Y eso chicos siempre deben saber la regla número #10: NUNCA HUIR DE TU MADRE.

– ¿A DÓNDE VAS? ¡NO HE TERMIANDO DE HABLAR CONTIGO NINO!

– Patitas para que las quiero. – pensó el DJ mientras que era acorralado por su madre. Lo único que el chico tenía en mente era en salir de su casa y huir más lejos de su madre.

– **¡Nada más deja que te agarre y te voy a dar chanclazos!** – amenazó la madre.

Y al final de cuentas Nino recibió el chanclazo de su vida justo en la mera nuca dejándolo K.O., mientras que la Sra. Lahiffe esperaba a que su hijo despertará para que recibiera la peor de las reprimendas.


	6. FRASE 6

**Frase #6 Te portas bien o vas a sentir el poder de mi chancla**

Iván Bruel se le consideraba como una persona callada y, a su vez, un tanto misteriosa.

Todos pensarían que esa personalidad de chico malo era algo para llamar la atención de los adolescentes o incluso también porque los adolescente estaban en una etapa de saber su verdadera identidad.

Pero.

Ahí hay un pero.

Pero lo que nadie sabía es que detrás de esa apariencia sólo era algo para ocultar la verdadera personalidad del chico.

Si nos remontamos un tiempo atrás en la historia de Iván.

 **FLASHBACK**

Un tierno bebé Iván se encontraba en su cuna jugando con su osito de peluche…

¡ALTO!

¡No en el momento de cuando Iván era un bebé!

Estoy hablando a cuando él tenía, no sé unos, 8 o 10 años de edad.

Producción de mala calidad.

 **ADELANTO DEL FLASHBACK: IVAN DE 8 o 10 AÑOS DE EDAD.**

Ándele, ahí mismo.

¿Qué les cuesta?

En fin nuestra comienza aquí.

Iván tendría alrededor de unos 8 o 10 años de edad, ya que bueno por su estatura era difícil de diferenciar que edad tenía en aquel tiempo, pero en fin él se encontraba en el supermercado con su mamá a comprar la despensa que necesitaba para la casa, o era para la cocina, ¿Quién sabe?

Bueno a esa tierna edad todo niño se emocionaría por ir al supermercado con su mamá a comprar los productos necesarios para la comida y a ver que había de nuevo en ese "majestuoso" lugar donde se promocionaban los precios más "bajos" o las mejores "ofertas" en toda la tienda, si es que se les puede llamar así, para que los compradores aprovecharan los Martes y Jueves de verduras, o los Miércoles de carnes.

Pero aquí el punto es…

Que Iván era un niño diferente a todos los niños de su edad, en vez de que disfrutará el momento más tierno y dulce de su vida junto a su mamá; el pequeño Iván prefería mil veces estar en casa jugando al Xbox o viendo la WWE por cable.

Pero no.

Su querida madre tuvo que llevarlo a arrastras al supermercado. Nadie lo culpaba todo era culpa de su padre ya que digamos que el Sr. Bruel era un poquitín machista, pero claro esa es otra historia ya que aquí entre nos la Sra. Bruel era la que llevaba los pantalones bien puestos en la casa y en cualquier lugar donde ella fuera.

– ¡Mamá ya me quiero ir! – se quejó el pequeño Iván.

– Se paciente Iván, ya falta poco. – dijo con toda la paciencia del mundo la Sra. Bruel.

– ¡No es cierto! ¡Eso lo dijiste cuando pesabas los jitomates!

– Iván cálmate. – uso aquel tonecito la madre a su hijo.

– No quiero calmarme, quiero irme. – se quejó el niño.

– _Dios mío dame paciencia con este niño._ – pensó la madre de Iván mientras trataba controlar su temperamento.

– Mamá escúchame te estoy diciendo que ya me quiero ir.

Fue ahí cuando explotó la olla exprés.

– Iván. **Te portas bien o vas a sentir el poder de mi chancla.** – amenazó la madre a su hijo.

El niño se estremeció en su lugar mientras miraba con espanto a su progenitora.

Iván había escuchado algunos de sus compañeros de su clase varias anécdotas de ellos siendo víctimas de las chanclas que sus madres le daban al no comportarse bien o por no obedecerlas.

– Me porto bien (?). – el pobre infante no supo si aquello fue una respuesta o pregunta.

Pero de que se iba a portar bien delante de su madre lo haría, con tal de no recibir aquel golpe mortífero de la chancla.

– Así me gusta. Pero te sigo advirtiendo Iván, **si no te portas bien** ya sabes; **con la chancla te voy a dar.**

Y así en todos sus años siempre se portó bien como el buen niño que es.

Y hasta la fecha lo sigue haciendo con tal de no recibir el golpe de su madre con la chancla.


	7. FRASE 7

**Frase #7. Mientras que vivas en esta casa se hace lo que yo digo**

Chloe Bourgeois; la señorita del "yo", la hija del alcalde de París, la que se cree ser la dueña de todo; se encontraba viendo en su celular lo que había en Facebook; y, por supuesto, en uno de esos anuncios de la red social hubo algo que había llamado la atención de la rubia.

En ese anuncio decía que en un salón de belleza se estaba vendiendo un tinte que podría cambiar su color dependiendo en la temperatura en la que te encuentras.

Chloe al ver aquel anuncio a través de un video se quedó tan fascinada que inmediatamente hizo una reservación de aquel salón de belleza para ser la primera en probar aquel producto tan atractivo. Después de que ella terminará la llamada comenzó a llamar a su esclava, quiero decir a su amiga, Sabrina sobre su nuevo y próximo look.

– Te lo juro Sabrina ese look que me voy a hacer se me va a ver nice. Seré la envidia de todas esas losers de la prepa. – comenzó a presumir la niña rica.

– Eso es genial Chloe. Oye, ¿Pero tu mamá lo sabe? – preguntó Sabrina mientras que la rubia rodó los ojos de la molestia.

– Mira Sabrina lo que yo haga con mi vida mi mamá no debe de meterse en donde nadie la llame.

– Tal vez tengas un poco de razón Chloe… pero… estamos hablando de tu mamá, recuerda que ella y la mía fueron a la misma escuela y bueno…

– Sabrina a mí que me importa el pasado de tu mamá y la mía. Esto se trata de mí y no de ella. Si me voy a teñir el cabello, me lo voy a hacer y punto. A mí me vale lo que diga mi mamá. Digo, si ella no disfruto de sus momentos de adolescente muy su problema pero que no venga a arruinarme la mía.

– Sí pero… te que colgar Chloe mi papá me llama. Luego me dices como te quedo tu nuevo peinado.

La llamada finalizó y Chloe comenzó a tomar sus cosas para irse al salón de belleza por su cita.

Ah, pero eso sí.

Lo que la rubia no contó es que tenía un obstáculo que le resultaría difícil de evadir.

SU MADRE.

La Sra. Bourgeois era una mujer bastante educada, con buenos valores y principios, su carácter era diferente a la de Chloe; todo el mundo comentaba que ella y su hija eran completamente diferentes, algo así como el agua y el aceite. Pero aun así, ella sabía muy bien cómo controlar a su hija y no dejarse convencer por los caprichos de su unigénita. Porque para Chloe su madre era como una Hitler o Stanley para ella.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma.

Ahí se encontraba la hermosa madre de Chloe viendo la serie de la Rosa de Guadalupe mientras comía una deliciosa rebanada de pastel de chocolate que ayer había comprado en la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng.

La rubia pensó que su madre se encontraba tan concentrada viendo aquel programa que para ella le resultaba tan aburrido y dramático que siguió su paso hasta la puerta de salida de su casa **(N/A: Chloe y su familia no viven en el Hotel Le Grand París)** y justamente cuando ella estaba a punto de salir por la puerta la voz de su madre la detuvo.

– ¿A dónde vas Chloe?

– Iré al salón de belleza. – respondió Chloe.

– ¿Y qué te vas a hacer esta vez en tu cabello? – preguntó la Sra. Bourgeois a su hija.

– Argh, ¿Y para qué quieres saber? – respondió ella junto a una pregunta, lo que más le molestaba a la rubia amargada era que siempre su madre o alguien más tuviera que siempre preguntarle lo que iba a hacer con su vida. – Digo yo nunca te ando preguntando lo que haces con tu vida mamá.

– Te estoy preguntando bien Chloe. En ningún momento estoy siendo grosera contigo. – comentó la madre de la niña mimada de papi, dejando a un lado el capítulo de estreno de la serie para corregir el carácter de su hija.

– Entonces no preguntes mamá.

– Chloe, te lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Para qué vas a ir al salón de belleza? – preguntó esta vez de manera profunda y seria la Sra. Bourgeois.

– Me voy a teñir el cabello.

Y ahí fue cuando se activó la alarma.

– Espera, espera, espera. ¿Qué es eso que te vas a teñirte el cabello Chloe?

– Pues así como lo oyes mamá. Es más no tengo tiempo para tus sermoneos que yo tengo planes importantes en este momento. – reprochó la rubia.

Oh, pero lo que ella no sabía es que le estaba echando leña al fuego.

– Tú no vas a ir ningún lado jovencita grosera. En este momento te me vas disculpando por lo que dijiste, me cancelas esa cita con el estilista y te quedas aquí.

– ¡Ya tengo planes mamá!

– **A mí me importa un comino** si has hecho planes. No te vas a ir a teñirte el cabello y punto final.

– ¡Es mi cabello y puedo hacer lo que quiera con él! – reprochó Chloe.

– ¡Ah pues déjame decirte niña **que esta es mi casa! ¡Y harás lo que yo diga!** – gritó con furia la Sra. Bourgeois a su hija, pero antes de que la niña mimada dijera algo su madre se le adelanto. – **Ya cuando la niña tenga su casa** eso sí **puedes hacer lo que te venga la regalada gana**. Pero **mientras vivas bajo en este techo harás lo que tu padre y yo te mandamos.**

Chloe estaba roja del coraje mientras le salían humos de las orejas.

– Pues le diré a mi papi que me compre una.

Otro error de la chica.

– **Síguele** Chloe **y** **no sabes cómo te va a ir**. Es más te juro Chloe que si me llego a enterar que te fuiste a teñirte el cabello a escondidas yo misma te voy a rapar la cabeza. – advirtió la mujer haciendo que su hija la mirara pasmada y pálida.

– No te atreverías.

– Claro que si me atrevo. Y quedas advertida jovencita. Te tiñes el cabello y yo misma te la rapo hasta dejarte calva.

Chloe emitió un chillido de espanto a la vez que se tocaba el cabello de manera protectora.

Y desde ese día Chloe nunca más le volvió a interesarle en pintarse el cabello.

* * *

Mis ladies y mis lords

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

Oh, por todos los cielos estoy completamente eufórica por el capitulo 11 "Gorizilla", es más, aun no lo he superado ya hasta he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he visto el capítulo.

Thomas Astruc se la rifo. Es el mejor episodio que he visto en estas dos temporadas de MLB. Hasta les juro que casi me iba a dar un paro cardiaco por tanta emocion que me llevaba al ver los momentos Adrinette y Ladrien, y cómo no olvidar que casi Gabriel/Hawkmoth ya estaba a punto de descubrir la identidad de su hijo.

No, no, no, no fue una obra maestra el episodio, es más, hasta he notado algunas referencias de este episodio en algunas peliculas que conozco; por ejemplo; en la escena donde Marinette (transformada en Ladybug) rescata a Adrien del edificio se hizo una referencia con la pelicula "El sorprendente hombre araña 2", otra escena fue cuando Gorizilla se lleva a Adrien al edificio y Ladybug es atrapada por él y utiliza su Lucky Charm (en forma de helicoptero de juguete) para atacarlo/distraerlo esto hace una referencia con la pelicula de "King Kong, 2005", tambien hubo otra escena en la que Gorizilla iba a en busca de Adrien me recordó la pelicula de "Hulk".

También lo más sorprendente fue que ya se revelo el nombre de la madre de Adrien: Emily Agreste, y también que ella fue actriz. Me dio bastante curiosidad en la parte donde ya casi empezaba la pelicula hubo un apartado en la que se nota en la pantalla del cine ahi se vio el apellido Bourgeois junto a una "A". Mi teoría es que probablemente la porductora de la pelicula sea Audrey Bourgeois (la madre de Chloe) y ella junto a la madre de Adrien (Emily) trabajarian juntas.

Otra cosa que también me habia dejado impactada fue al final del episodio; en la que se ve otra guarida secreta, no sé si ustedes mismos lo notaron pero yo vi que al fondo de ese lugar creo haber visto lo que era un ataud e incluso hasta pude escuchar aquel pitido de los prodigios cuando están a punto de destransformación. No se ustedes pero eso fue lo que pude distinguir al final del capitulo. Probablemente ustedes tengan otra idea de lo que vieron al final de la escena pero les recuerdo que esta es mi teoría aun no se sabe con exactitud de lo que se ve o de lo que sea aquella guarida.

¿Quiénes de ustedes se emocionaron al ver el episodio?

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Cuál fue su momento favorito de todo el episodio?

¿Quién soltó más de un grito al ver el Adrinette y el Ladrien?

Oh por todos los cielos aun tengo más preguntas pero debido a la emoción que me esta dando no puedo en concentrarme en escribirlas.

Pero aun así quiero saber cada detalle de sus reacciones.

¿Cómo recibieron el episodio?

Quiero saberlo todo por favor.

Será mejor dejarlo hasta aquí por el momento porque ya estoy comenzando a fangirlear.

Bye, bye petite papillion.

No vemos más al rato hasta que me calme.

Y que tengan un hermoso día, tarde o noche.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.


End file.
